Meal but no Ticket
by EchoGalen
Summary: Kenzi was never kidnapped so Bo goes on that dinner date with Lauren. Doccubus


"We should wear dresses, you know, together-like." Lauren Lewis was saying on her phone as she rummaged around her closet. She could hear her girlfriend on the other end laughing softly, hearing the breaks of the car as she pulled up into the make-shift driveway of the clubhouse.

"For you, Lauren, anything." The succubus said, as she opened the door to her piece of junk car and walked into the club house. Lauren could hear Bo yell out to Kenzi that she was home and the footsteps on the stairs as Bo made it to her room. "You know, I have to get off the phone to actually change."

Lauren groaned playfully, "Do you really?"

_Ah, there it was. _Lauren pulled out a very accommodating light blue dress that showed off her arms and back nicely.

"Yes, Lauren, I do." Bo chuckled as she rummaged in her closest.

"Pick me up in thirty?"

"I'll be over immediately, my doctor."

Lauren hung up the phone and held it to her chest as she closed her eyes. The facade she had, the shiny and bubbly one, was wearing her out more than usual. She had watched as Bo lost control. Witnessed the destructive power as she slammed a man two times bigger than her into a stone bench. Mutilated the other man with her bare hands. Lauren was there for it all, it happened before her very eyes, and she- the human- was the one to bring Bo back from it.

She looked at her hand that had caressed Bo's shoulder, seeing if it held some magical touch or fae ability; she didn't know, but Lauren still stared at her appendage. Shaking it off, she looked down at the dress on her bed and smiled. Tonight was going to be a good night. The couple had never gone out on a real dinner date before, it was all pizza and movies; or the time Bo had tried to cook for her that resulted in grilled cheese sandwiches to go around, and Lauren was excited.

A real date.

A real meal.

With her very real girlfriend.

Lauren smiled as she stripped and went to freshen up. It would be a very good night.

Pulling up to the restaurant Lauren had chosen, which Bo had never heard of, the succubus looked over to the blonde and asked, "Uh, babe, are you sure you want to eat here?"

Lauren looked over surprised and replied, "Yes, why not?" Her blonde hair, that her bun couldn't capture, fell in front of Lauren's eyes and Bo swooned.

"It looks a little... expensive." Bo said, looking toward the incoming customers. Most, if not all, had very exquisite tuxedos and dresses Bo had only seen in the stores. It _really_ was not her crowd. Looking down at her very plain black dress embedded with small studs of jewelry, and back at the other women that walked through the doors did not put her mind at ease. She, at least, should have put up her hair as Lauren had done.

"Oh," Lauren whispered, looking toward the doors. Pausing for a moment she said, "We can go somewhere else. I'm sure the Dal would serve something edible." She smiled over at Bo and patted her leg. "It's okay."

Bo almost broke from the dead look Lauren's eyes portrayed as any hopes of a real dinner slipped from her mind. "You know what," she said, looking at Lauren and smiling, "let's go in. It'll be great." Without any answer from Lauren, Bo stepped out of her car and quickly jogged to the other side, opening the door politely for Lauren. The blonde's eyes shimmered and her lips brought up into a smile as she grabbed Bo's outstretched hand to help her out of the car. She held her clutch purse in one hand and Bo's hand in the other as they walked into the restaurant and away from the cold.

Getting a seat easily enough, Bo glanced over at Lauren and saw the doctor's eyes still alight. She smiled to herself, she was happy to have been the one to put the smile on her face, and back at the menu. She was a succubus, sure, but she had never used her abilities to get into a beautiful place like this before.

When Bo opened the sleek menu she had to keep her mouth from dropping. Next to each item held just a number for the amount the food cost and nothing was under ten. She would have flipped through the pages, to at least show she was trying to really find something, if not for the menu not having any. She internally groaned to herself, she really didn't think she could pay for such expensive cuisine, but one look at Lauren's smile made her rethink.

This was all for Lauren. To make her feel like she should in the relationship. Bo would be damned if she was going to be a brat about the costs.

"Lauren," she whispered, almost smiling as the blonde looked around and then brought her head closer to Bo's, "what's a Frittata?"

"It's a kind of seafood platter with lobster, caviar, and other ingredients."

"Isn't there like a chicken salad or something?"

"Yes, Bo, they put it under Apple-Walnut Rotisserie."

_Pretentious much..._

As Bo looked at the item on the menu, she almost threw the black binder away from her in disgust.

_45 dollars for chicken salad! You've got to be kidding me._

"It comes with tangy vinaigrette with crisp lettuce, it's really delicious." Lauren said as she looked at her own menu. "I think I'll get that too."

"Yeah, great." Bo said, ducking her head down into her menu to hide her distaste.

After their waiter came and served them, with lots of talk of house champagne and wine- Bo sent him away with nothing but their salad orders-, the couple sat in silence as Bo stared around the room. Most of the customers were there with their well dressed dates, and they all had extravagant meals in front of them. This was _really_ not her crowd.

Bo was snapped out of her thoughts when a cool hand pressed onto the back of hers. She smiled brilliantly as Lauren looked at her, making sure Bo was okay, and around the restaurant.

"Are you sure you're okay here, Bo?"

Moving her hand for it to be above Lauren's she said, "Of course, babe. I'm totally happy here." As Lauren smiled Bo fiddled with her hand. She really did like it when Lauren smiled.

When their food came and Bo bit into it, she had to admit the salad _was_ good. Glancing over at Lauren, she saw the blonde's approval of the food as she did small nods to herself, telling herself it was excellent. Bo doubted the doctor even noticed as she did, and Bo smiled internally. When their waiter had come with their food Bo had asked for a bottle of red wine, the cheapest they had, and the boy was back with it, setting it down gingerly on the table after filling their empty glasses. Lauren took a quick drink and went back to her salad after smiling up at Bo.

She really was happy.

All thoughts of what happened that night were etched away as Bo watched Lauren eat. She had almost forgotten how she had taken out two fae guards after they had grabbed her girlfriend and her best friend, and was wondering how scared Lauren had been to have witnessed it. She wondered if the blonde was putting up a mask to tell Bo everything was alright, it wasn't her fault, she didn't know what she was doing. Bo's eyes fell back into her salad and she picked up a forkful.

She didn't want to think about it.

The night waned on as Lauren and Bo picked up conversation. Bo's eyes traveled to how empty the bottle of wine was becoming, as most of it went into Lauren's glass. Frowning, she simply tried to get drawn into the conversation they had struck a few minutes ago. Minutes turned into an hour and suddenly, as Bo looked around, she wondered how long they had been there. She thought pulling out her phone when Lauren was talking would put the mood off, but as she glanced around the restaurant, she didn't see any recognizable faces of the men and women that were there when they had walked in.

Waiting for Lauren to take a breath, taking another sip of wine, Bo interjected, "Hey, babe, don't you think it's getting kinda late."

"What, oh." Lauren looked around and saw the place's crowd dwindling. They were the only couple there, with a few individuals eating silently by themselves, and Lauren's eyes seemed to comprehend how late it was. "Oh, yes, we should go home."

Lauren tried to get up but fell back into her seat, she was obviously more drunk than she realized, and she tried standing again with success. Smiling drunkenly at Bo, Lauren let the brunette lead her out of the restaurant- after Bo paid handsomely for their meal and the wine- into her car and back to Lauren's apartment. Bo had to take away the blonde's keys, as Lauren couldn't get the key into the mechanism, and after getting the door open led Lauren inside by the shoulders.

"Okay, you just rest right there. I'll get you some water." Bo said, laying Lauren down on the couch and going to the kitchen. Finding a glass from the cupboard, Bo began filling it when Lauren started speaking so softly Bo had to strain to hear.

"You scared me tonight. Last night," Lauren corrected herself as she knew the day had to be in the wee hours of the morning already. "Your veins were black and they pulsed from your face and chest; your arms. I didn't know what to do, Bo. I was so scared. _You_ scared me."

Bo came around with the glass of water and gave it to her girlfriend. She would have said something, anything, but Lauren continued, "I thought I lost you. I felt so useless, so powerless. But I had to smile, I _had_ to... for you. Whatever I'm feeling it must be ten times harder for you." Lauren gulped down the water and rested her head on the back of the couch.

Looking at Bo she finally said, "I love you. I love you and I thought I had lost you. Do you know what that feels like, Bo?"

She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think. Bo took the glass from Lauren's hands, set it on the table, and brought her body to rest behind Lauren's. Taking her hands, she folded them in Lauren's lap with the blonde's, and twirled them around. Caressing the soft skin the doctor had.

_Surgical hands_, Bo thought as she trailed the back of the blonde's hands.

"Take me to bed, please Bo." Lauren whispered after a few minutes, resting her head on Bo's chest. Bo complied immediately. Reaching under Lauren's knees, keeping her hand firmly on the doctor's back and shoulders, Bo lifted her easily. Carrying her up to her bed, Bo was about to get another pillow from the closet so Lauren could sleep easier to soften the hang-over she would probably have, but Lauren caught her arm. Pulling her back to the bed, Lauren laid her head down tugging Bo to lay with her. The brunette lay behind Lauren, trying to think of something to say, and put her hand to twirl in Lauren's locks.

They lay like that for a few moments, before Lauren softly grasped Bo's hand. They touched for a few seconds before Lauren led her hand down, down, down.

"Lauren..." Bo warned, she couldn't think of doing that to Lauren while her girlfriend felt like this.

"Please, Bo. I need to feel something. I need to feel like you're still with me. Like you're mine."

Bo held back a tear stricken sob that suddenly tore through her as Lauren spoke. She had really scared her. She had really made the one person she cared about deeply, feel like that. Bo could barely take it as she slowly reached and pulled down Lauren's undergarment. Any other night Bo would have admired Lauren for wearing her favorite black lace panties, but not tonight.

She tried to make it as passionate as she could. As she moved inside Lauren, she nipped and licked at the blonde's neck and shoulder. The blonde's hair, that had been pulled out of her bun, matted to her forehead as she began to sweat. Bo brought her free left hand around and caressed Lauren's breast inside the dress, flicking her fingers to and fro against the nipple. Sucking and licking her chin and neck, Bo brought their lips together. Bo bit and sucked on the blonde's bottom lip and back to her upper as the kiss progressed. Bo heard her girlfriend moan and ended the kiss to nip into the woman's neck.

Lauren was breathing heavily before too long and Bo saw she was close to climax. Pushing as much of her touch she could, she saw as the yellow gold light rippled across Lauren's body, the woman moaned into the empty house and fell back onto the bed. Her eyes grew heavy and she tried to look up at Bo.

"I love you, Bo. Do you... do you love me?"

Bo's answer wouldn't have mattered, the blonde's eyes drooped before Bo could answer and the woman fell asleep immediately.

She didn't have to answer.

Bo _knew_ she didn't have to.

But as she lay there with her passed out, drunken girlfriend, her thoughts reeled. She had almost destroyed Lauren's heart that previous night.

Her. Bo. She made her girlfriend question if she even loved her.

_And it was all her fault._

She looked down at Lauren and brushed off the strands of hair that still clung to Lauren's forehead. Leaning down gingerly and laying a sweet kiss onto her head, Bo looked at her.

Really looked at her.

"Yes."


End file.
